The Man In The Blue Box
by Ashersbabe20
Summary: The story of the Doctor told by his companions.


I got the nursing home to visit my grandmother like I have been every Sunday for the past year. When I got there she was sleeping so I decided to sit in the living room with the book we had been reading together. I haven't made plans on a Sunday my whole life because that had always been Grandma and my story time. When I got into the living room there was only one other person in there. She was an old white haired woman with the oldest eyes I'd ever seen. She was sitting on the couch in front of the telly but it was off. Her old and sad eyes looked into the nothing. I decided to sit on the love seat to give her some space. As I walked towards it she quickly look at me. Her eyes were like they were looking right through me. I sat down and got ready to open my book when the old woman came and sat down next me. She sat as straight as her old frame would let her and started talking.

"I know you're thinking I'm crazy old lady and you might be right. At this point I no longer care. I need to talk and you don't have to listen. So many things have happened in my life. I'm an old woman with not much time left and before I go I have a story I need to tell. I have no children so I can't tell them. I'm telling you in hopes that you will listen I want, no, I need to tell you a story about a man, a madman, a brilliantly madman, my madman and his blue box. I had been so young when I met my madman but he became my world, my life, my heart, my soul, my protector, my hero, my best friend, my love, and my everything. Oh, was he a bloody brilliant madman. My name is Rose Tyler and I need to tell you the story of the Doctor, my Doctor and his TARDIS." The old woman stopped to wipe a tear from her eye. I had never met this woman before today and although I thought she was totally insane I had to hear her story.

Rose began to talk again. "It has been so long ago since I traveled with the Doctor aboard his TARDIS. There are so many thing I have forgotten in my old age but the Doctor and our time together in his TARDIS has never faded. The Doctor came into my life by storm and although it was the strangest day of my life it was also the day the Doctor saved me. The thing about the Doctor when he sees someone in need he saves them. I never thought I needed to be saved until that wonderful and terrifying day. I still remember that day as if it was just yesterday." Rose stopped once more to take a drink of tea. I don't know when the tea got there but I guess a nurse had brought it while Rose had been talking. I hadn't realized how into this woman story I had gotten until now I was sitting on the edge of the couch slightly turned towards Rose.

"The day I met the Doctor he not only saved me from death but he also saved me from my own life. The moment he saved me still plays over and over in my mind and that word "run" still rings in my ears. He had told me that day to forget that I had ever met him but no matter what I did I couldn't then and I still can't. We went so many places on his TARDIS, to so many different times, had so many adventures, and most of all I fell in love with the Doctor on that TARDIS. I guess I should tell you a little more about the TARDIS and I'm sure you won't believe me because the TARDIS is something you have to see before you can ever fully believe it. It was so beautiful, a nice little wooden blue police box oh but it was also so much more. As the Doctor would like to put it "it was bigger on the inside." Oh how it used to make me smile when he used that bit on new people. The charm of the TARDIS never wore off at least not to me. Now the TARDIS isn't just a name it stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space because the Doctor was the last of the great Timelords." Rose had to take another drink so she stopped there. So many questions were spinning around in my head! Like what is a Timelord? Doctor who? Where all have you been? What exactly is a TARDIS? I didn't want to ask tho I wanted to wait until she told me because I NEEDED to hear more!

"I'm sure you either think I'm insane or you have somethings to ask but please let me finish." That wouldn't be a problem because I didn't want to talk just yet I just wanted to listen to her and continue to watch her eyes light up as she told me the story of the great Doctor and his TARDIS. "The Doctor is a timelord, I guess I already told you that. He was from a planet named Gallifrey and he is the last of his kind but to me he was so much more." Another tear excepted from Rose's eye. I had to know who this Doctor was and why he had meant so much to her. Just then a nurse walked into the room. "Miss. Tyler I'm sorry to have to tell you but visiting hours are over so your company must leave." Just when I had been really getting into this I have to go! Wait if visiting hours are over that means "Oh no!" I cried. "Grandma!" I had sat here all day and not for the reason I had came! "You don't have to but I hope you come back tomorrow. I would like to tell you the end of this." Rose said as she got up and walked away. I had to come back I had to know more! I got up and went home. That whole night I sat up and thought about the Doctor, his TARDIS, and Rose Tyler.

* * *

I got up the next morning after three hours of sleep. I had an hour before visiting time so I sat and I started to write Rose and the Doctor's story and as I wrote it I realized how crazy all of it sounded. The only thing keeping me writing was the image of Rose and the way her eyes light up when she talked about the Doctor and his TARDIS. There was no way that this woman was making this up not with the look in her eyes when she spoke of it. When I looked at the clock again it was 9 am which meant I could go visit Rose! I rushed to get dressed. I needed to hear more about the Doctor! As soon as I got to the nursing home I went straight to the living room. As I stepped into the living room Rose was sitting in front of the telly again without it on and she was zoned out into the nothingness. I walked over to the couch and Rose looked at me and her eyes that just a minute ago where lifeless and dull suddenly came back to life.

"Oh, I'm so glad you've came! I was hoping you didn't just think me a crazy old lady!" Rose looked so happy to see me. "Where did we leave off? Ah, yes the Doctor was from a planet named Gallifrey and the last of the great timelords. From what the Doctor told me Gallifrey was a wonderful place. By the time I met the Doctor Gallifrey was no longer a place because of the time war." Rose looked off into nothing it was a look that I had seen a few times before, it was the look that the had on her face when I had showed up the last two times, she was think about nothing and everything that had to do with the Doctor. "The time war stole everything for the Doctor but it also made him the man that his is or was I guess." She zoned back out and that's when I realized that look wasn't her think of the Doctor that was her missing the Doctor. As she told me her story I noticed that look more and more.

" I hate to say it but I have to go I wish I could spend more time here listening to you tell me more about the Doctor but I need to go to work." Rose smiled the sweetest smile I have ever seen and nodded.

"Yes, don't get in trouble on a count of me. Just promise me you will come back tomorrow even if only for a little?"

"I promise" I don't know why I did it but with that I leaned down and gave Rose the biggest hug and kissed her on the check. As I walked away Rose's hand brushed her check in the spot that I had just moments before kissed as if she were my own grandmother.


End file.
